


Massage

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [71]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Massage, F/M, Kissing, Lingerie, Massage, Oil, Smut, massage oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you do Megstiel Meg gets lingerie and oils and etc.. that heat up and cool down or whatever. A lot of kissing and grinding but Megs gana make Cas wait and he really wants it but she just keeps kissing him and massaging and such o_O</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

Meg was in red lingerie, straddling Cas, who was completely naked. She rolled her hips, grinding her groin into Cas’ hard on, and he groaned.

"Meg…" He grunted softly.

"Patience, Clarence." Meg murmured, leaning down and kissing Cas. he rolled her hips again and she felt Cas hands wander up and down her body, gripping her through the lace. "I said patience." Meg murmured, pulling Cas’ hands away, and lying them down.

She reached over and grabbed a bottle of massaging oil, pouring some on her hands, and rubbing it around. She rolled her hips again, and Cas groaned, bucking upwards, and Meg grinned as she started on Cas’ right shoulder, rubbing and kneading into the flesh.

Cas gasped slightly as the oils started heating and warming the flesh.

"Like that Cas?" Meg murmured, pressing her lips to Cas’ again. "Have a few oils I’d like to try, help you relax and stuff."

One of Cas’ hands curled around the nape of Meg’s neck, deepening the kiss. When Meg pulled back, she grounded her hips again.

"Meg…" Cas moaned as Meg started moving across Cas’ chest. He groaned in pleasure, as Meg worked her hands over the flesh, rolling her hips and pressing kisses onto Cas’ face.

"What is it, Clarence?" She murmured.

"Need more." Cas said. "Want more. Need you."

Meg laughed softly and continued to massage Cas’ skin.

"Not until I’m done here, Cas."

Cas groaned as Meg got more oil and started to work and rub it into Cas’ skin.


End file.
